


Dragged In

by 0_Skeptical_Pie_0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Gay Keith, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, bi lance, kinda??, like they're the same thing, the doggo dudes are also blood suckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Skeptical_Pie_0/pseuds/0_Skeptical_Pie_0
Summary: One night while taking a walk, Keith is dragged into the forest by a wolf and mauled. What he finds out when he wakes up surprises him.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith didn’t know how long he had been running for, but he was tired. He could no longer recognize any of the boulders or trees he passed, and he hadn’t seen a hiking trail in a while. Trees and bushes flashed by in a blur as Keith ran.

The sound of paws hitting the earth could be heard from somewhere behind him. Keith had been taking a midnight walk when a dark brown wolf had appeared from the forest, biting his arm and dragging him in, hardly giving him enough time to scramble to his feet and begin running. The wolf was huge. If it wanted to, it could probably bite Keith’s head and lift him off the ground.

He was fairly sure the wolf was playing with him at this point. The wolf could obviously catch up to him, but it just nipped and bit his legs, occasionally tripping him up and forcing him to take another direction. Long story short, he was hopelessly lost.

Keith suddenly burst through a bush, tripping on its roots and tumbling down a slope. Pain sprang up in his ankle, and he hissed quietly. He was laying on his back, with a root wrapped around his ankle, trapping him. Keith frantically tried to sit up, reaching for his ankle. If he could just reach the root he could untie it and escape.

But then he was being pushed to the ground again by two crushing weights on his shoulders. They pinned him to the ground, and Keith was forced to look up at what was holding him down. Above him was the dark brown wolf, staring at him with narrowed yellow eyes. The wolf was a giant; bigger than any wolf Keith had ever seen. It towered over him, blocking his view of the sky.

The wolf growled at him when he attempted to squirm out of its grip, and in a flash the paw on his left shoulder was gone, raking over his side, and tearing through his red hoodie. Keith shrieked when the claws sliced through his skin, and in no time at all Keith could feel blood bubbling up from the cut. The paw was placed back on his shoulder, and the wolf snarled, giving Keith a full view of it’s teeth.

Then the wolf bent it’s head and bit into Keith’s shoulder. Keith shrieked again, thrashing under the wolves hold. Keith could feel two sharp teeth digging into his flesh, and felt them tugging. The wolf didn’t move to bite more, or try to chew. It just held clamped down its jaw, which confused him.

Keith’s thrashing slowly stopped as he felt the blood slowly drain from his wounds, though he didn’t understand how he was bleeding that quickly. He felt himself go numb as the wolf continued to bite him, shifting a little bit. Keith lost track of time. His whole body was numb now, and he couldn’t feel anything but the sharp pain from his injuries.

Then there was a rustle, and the wolf stopped biting him, presumably looking up to see what the source of the noise was. There was a moment of silence, then the wolf growled. There was a bark from somewhere behind Keith, and the wolf slowly backed off and away from Keith. Keith just laid there in pain, unable the move.

Something moved behind him, and then there was something grabbing his hood and roughly dragging him somewhere. Keith let out a hiss of pain as his side dragged against the grass. Whatever was dragging him stopped, and Keith’s head was dropped.

Keith watched as another wolf walked around from his head and peered curiously at his face. This wolf was a lighter brown, almost golden, with a white underbelly. It’s eyes were blue, and overall it looked a lot more appealing than the other wolf.

The golden wolf set it’s head down on Keith’s chest, and pressed one of its ears to it. After listening for a second, it pulled back and stared at Keith. Keith’s breathing was heavy and uneven, and he could only imagine he was covered in his own blood.

The golden wolf stared at Keith for a few more seconds, before walking around him and grabbing onto his hood again, be it much gentler this time. Keith was lifted off the ground again, except this time he was off the ground completely.

Keith’s vision was getting blurry, and he was still partly numb. It felt like his veins had been turned to ice. The golden wolf carried him for what seemed like ages, through bushes and in between tightly knitted trees. They finally came to a stop in front of a large tree, with roots that erupted out of the ground to form a overhang. Under those roots was a hole that dipped down under the tree.

Keith took in a breath as he realised this was where the wolf probably lived. The wolf brought him all the way here just to eat him, and soon he would be a skeleton among the roots of trees.

The wolf ducked down and slipped under the tree, Keith still hanging from it’s jaws. The space under the tree wasn’t anything special; it was big enough for about 7 people to sit down in, and barely big enough for Keith and the wolf. The ground was compact dirt, and the walls were a mixture of tree roots and soil. It was dark, with the only light coming from the entrance.

Keith was laid down on his back, and the wolf came around to peer at his face. It stared at him for another few seconds, before taking a step back. Keith felt a snout poking at his uninjured side, then his stomach, and then finally the claw mark. As soon as the wolf’s nose came in contact with the wound Keith flinched back and weakly curled in on himself, then let out a strangled noise when some wounds reopened.

A paw pushed Keith’s knees back down and rolled him back over again. The snout was back at his side, but this time it wasn’t poking at him. It was nudging his hoodie up his side, pushing at it. The scratch stung when the air touched it, and Keith instinctively hissed. The wolf stopped pushing at his hoodie once it was half way up his side, and kept it there with one big paw.

There was a moment where nothing happened, but then the claw mark hurt with a new kind of pain. Keith thrashed, and the wolf put a paw on his chest to restrain him. The scratch felt like it was being burned from the inside out.

Then the burning stopped, and it eased out into a warm feeling. The pain began to ebb away, and Keith could feel things other than pain. Keith lifted his head weakly to look at the wolf, and let out a confused noise at the sight before him.

The wolf was licking his wound, cleaning off the dirt and blood. Keith hadn’t seen the wound before, but it looked horrible. Four deep cuts stretched from his side to his hip, dark red and oozing blood. However, the wolf didn’t seem to care. It continued licking the scratch in long strokes, catching the blood before it had the chance to pool.

Keith laid his head back down, feeling his aching muscles scream at him to rest. But he couldn’t, not while he was here.

The wolf continued to clean his wound for a few more minutes, only stopping to shift a bit. When it finally stopped, Keith was so tired he felt like just giving up and passing out there and then. But he had to escape.

The wolf got up and gently picked Keith up, and then placed him back down immediately. But before Keith’s back could hit the floor, it moved so that it was under him, sitting Keith up with it’s shoulder. The wolf slowly laid down, taking him with it. Keith made a noise of protest, but didn’t move. He was too tired.

The wolf curled around him, resting it’s large head on his lap. It’s body heat bled into him like he was a dry bandage being placed on a cut off limb. The wolf nuzzled his stomach and stared at him. Keith stared back. His eyes were drooping though, so keeping eye contact was hard.

Somewhere between consciousness and sleep the wolf started licking the bite wound on his neck, but Keith hardly noticed. He gave in to his muscles and closed his eyes, feeling the weight of sleep pull at him.

Before he could fully lose consciousness, Keith swore he heard a soft voice whisper:

“I won’t let him hurt you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lance was walking through his part of the forest, listening to the tiny pawsteps of mice and the hoos of owls when he scented blood. Other than the blood, it was quiet, peaceful even. A few days ago he had a hunting trip with Hunk and Pidge, where they ended up catching two deer. Hunk took one full dear, and Pidge and Lance split the second one. Hunk’s territory had been particularly sparse of prey for a few weeks, so Lance and Pidge didn’t mind.

However, Lance had finished that deer two days ago, which didn’t explain the fresh blood he smelled. Lance breathed in the scent again, trying to pinpoint the odd sweetness of the smell. Animal blood is usually bitter, so what…

Human. Human blood is what he smelled.

Lance instantly panicked. A human hadn’t come into his part of the forest in years! Lance shifted into his wolf form to get a better trail on the human. It seemed like it was on the east side of his territory, which didn’t make sense, since the hiking trails were on the west side. Ignoring that, Lance began to follow the scent. It got stronger and stronger the closer he got, until he could tell exactly where the human was.

And who was with it.

“Lotor,” Lance muttered under his breath. Lotor was a rogue wolf that actively entered other wolves territories. He had bothered Pidge and Hunk before, but never him. The nerve of that guy. Lance peered out from under a bush, accessing the scene before him.

Lotor was standing over a raven haired boy, fangs embedded in his shoulder. There was blood on the boy’s shoulder, neck, face, and clothing. His hoodie had a rip in it, the fabric surrounding the rip stained darker than the rest. Lance felt bad for the boy. He probably spent his last moments confused and afraid.

Thinking about that, Lance got pissed off. He slid out of the bush with a growl, catching the attention of Lotor. The wolf let go of the human, glaring at Lance. They stared at each other for a minute, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Finally Lotor spoke up. “What are you looking at? Can’t a wolf enjoy his meal in piece?” The slightly bigger wolf growled, teeth stained red.

“If you don’t scram in 10 seconds, I’m going to rip your throat out.” Lance barked angrily. Lotor grumbled but left, not bothering to take the dead boy with him. Once Lance was sure he was gone, he walked over to the boy, picking him up. He would have to carry it to the trails so that someone could find him.

There was a small hiss from below him, making Lance stop dead in his tracks. He dropped the boy, and walked around to look at him. Lance peered curiously at the boy, noticing his eyes were open, take it glazed over in pain and shock.

Lance lowered his head onto the boy’s chest, listening quietly. Once he was sure the boy’s heart was beating(faintly, but beating) he got back up and picked the boy up by his hood gently. In a quick change of plans, Lance made his way towards his den. He knew this was probably a bad idea, but he couldn’t just leave someone to die!

After a few minutes of walking between trees and through bushed, he made it to his den, crawled under the roots of the tree that gave him shelter.

Lance set the boy down on his back, peering into his eyes. They were a strange violet colour, dark and pained. There was blood smeared on the side of the boy’s face, a dark contrast compared to the pale skin of the human. Dark locks of hair curled around the boy’s face and neck.

After staring at the boy for a few seconds, Lance moved back, focusing on the raven haired boy’s injury. He prodded the boy’s side and stomach, getting no reaction. Then he prodded the ripped side, and the boy flinched and curled into a ball, before making a weak strangled noise.

Lance moved the human’s knees with a paw so that he could nudge his hoodie up his side, revealing the wound. It was deep, staining the skin around it red. It had dirt in it, and if not treated it would probably get infected later on.

Lance thought for a second, before leaning down and licking the wound gently. The boy thrashed at the feeling, leading Lance to put a paw on his chest to keep him still. Ignoring the pained noises, Lance continued to clean the wound, getting rid of dirt and blood. The boy eventually stilled, giving Lance the chance to thoroughly clean the wound.

Once he finished, Lance picked up the boy before dropping him onto his shoulder and lowering them both to the ground. He curled around the boy, putting his head in his lap and nuzzling the boys stomach.

The human looked at him through exhausted eyes, not even trying to stop him anymore. A few seconds later the boy closed his eyes and went completely limp. Lance was worried for a second, thinking he had died, but sighed in relief when he heard the boy breathing.

Lance leaned up and gently licked at the bite mark on the boys shoulder, cleaning it up. When he was done, he shifted back into his human form. As he cradled the small boy in his arms, he couldn’t help but feel angry at Lotor.

“I won’t let him hurt you.” Lance whispered, brushing some hair out of the boy’s face, before shifting back into a wolf to keep the human warm.


End file.
